


Smoke these words out

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 宜野座伸元收到了一個訊息。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smoke these words out

**Author's Note:**

> -FI後時間點  
> -性描寫……介乎有與無之間

我在休息時間買的罐裝咖啡終究是沒有喝完。

那些與人工糖還有植物性奶精混和的咖啡風味，變涼後與我的思緒一同黏稠地沉在底下。同室的技術官見到我手上的鋁罐就露出一副痛心疾首的表情來：宜野座先生，罐裝咖啡可不是泥水都不如的東西麼，真虧你喝得下去。

我便笑笑答道：「習慣便好。」不過我的確不大喜歡這種幾近將苦味全蓋過去的甜膩，於是想了想就把還剩小半的鋁罐置在清掃多隆的盤上。然後披上風衣，與技術官道別——而他在那盛滿黝黑苦澀的瓷杯中抬起頭來與我揮揮手，又像想起了什麼似的，叫我著某個在休日永遠聯絡不上的男人查看攜帶終端，我就離開了行動課的辦公室了。

我未曾公開表明我與某人的關係，實在是覺得沒必要。而外務省的諸位也看似對這一無所知——或是裝作一無所知。畢竟，就算是許多年前的我，也懂得對分析室的女人們在工作場所親熱這種事睜一眼閉一眼。

我乘上自動汽車後又打開了攜帶終端的介面。在翻過一些課長們與同僚在公事上的聯絡短信後，又看到了那一封短信，裏面的字字句句輕快地躍在眼前，如果這是紙張所寫的信，肯定還能嗅到來信者身上那股幽幽的玫瑰淡香，甚至可能會在紙上附贈一個火辣豔紅的唇印——在我這樣胡思亂想時，我已經抵達目的地了。

開門，入內，玄關亮起的燈驅去了屋外與我同行的寒冷，即使時已至春季，仍有幾陣依偎冰雪的風貪婪地吸食著人身上的那份溫度。我站在走廊上好一陣子，才發覺再也不會有誰啪噠啪噠地小跑出來迎接我、用著幾乎要把我撲倒的力度討一個擁抱、以濕漉漉的鼻息和舐舔撫慰我的疲累……雖然實在是無可奈何，但還是不禁覺得寂寞。一一解開大衣的前排扣，掛起來後我來到起居室，走到窗邊那些小盆栽前，用手確認一下土壤的濕度。感覺還沒有需要澆水，於是我又走到廚房的流理台前，用水清洗我的雙手，看著指縫裏那一點點的深褐顆粒隨水流沖去。

在這個時候，門傳來了叮噹一聲。

我沒有與誰約好，在這個時間會來的人也只有一個人了。開了門後見到的是捧著紙袋的狡噛。今天是他的休日，雖然他還是那身搜查時會穿的黑夾克，但氣場要比平日放鬆不少。

「唷，宜野。」他走進屋內，於是我接過他手上的袋子，翠綠的色澤彷彿帶著水氣般嬌嫩，底下的可能是肉吧，真正的、天然的，而不是超級燕麥合成而來的組合肉。

「明明你的宿舍也有廚房。」

「別開玩笑了，只有自助飲食服務機的可算不上廚房啊。」

狡噛也把夾克脫下來，掛在我的大衣旁，與我一同走到廚房。雖然如此，不過我的任務通常只到這裏為止，關於煮食的一切都是交給狡噛負責的。反正我想不出拒絕的好理由，又有何不可呢？我放下紙袋後為了不要礙手礙腳的就走了出去，坐在沙發上遙望狡噛在裏頭開始忙碌起來，緊接著是乾淨利落的切菜聲，不久就翻騰出一股熱油與辛香料的氣味，更為起居室增添了一分生活——而非生存——的氣息。

而我在這個時候總是最為動搖的。為了不讓端著吃食出來的狡噛看出這份動搖，我也起身去廚房借著拿些餐具物什去的動作掩飾我的表情。狡噛的手藝很好，幾乎讓人看不出他過往的廚藝如何驚人，我與他共進了溫暖的一餐——通常在忙碌工作後的晚上總會被我忽略掉的一餐。飯後，我收拾碗筷後置在廚房的洗碗機去，待我提出一瓶舊酒、冰桶與兩個厚底杯出來時，狡噛已在沙發那邊燃起了一枝煙，在濔漫開來的煙霧中，他蔚藍的雙眼也添上了一股子叫人看不透的曚曨。

他靠在沙發的靠背上的樣子像某種慵懶歇息著的野生動物。我走過去坐在他身旁，夾起冰粒置於杯中，又倒了半杯酒，看著那些深厚的酒液涓涓流到杯中。狡噛稍稍坐直了一點，將煙擱在煙灰缸上，彷彿要理清思緒般抖落了前端的餘灰。

「說起來，你有收到志恩她們的聯絡嗎？」

「什麼聯絡？」我下意識地回應，爾後飲下醇酒。酒是父親留下的老酒，經過了好些年的沉澱後已沒那麼令人易醉，更顯得順喉，醇厚的口感越過我的喉頭，一路帶著灼熱感來到胃部，也助我將那些該說的和不該說的話通通咽下。我反覆端詳著酒杯，琥珀色的酒液在燈光下熠熠生輝，像夕陽下的海。「好像還沒收到。是什麼事？」

「遷入派對。...雖然是這樣說，不過也是敘一敘舊而已。我是沒什麼所謂，不過能回歸社會對她和六合塚而言都是好事吧。」

「這樣啊。」我晃晃杯子。「要是有休假的話我會去的。畢竟這麼多年的交情……」這句確實是真心話。

「這裏離都心也不是那麼遠的路程，過去吃個晚飯之類的還是辦得到的。」

「我知道。」我像是要把接下來的話都一飲而盡似的舉杯，喝得太急，連原本習慣的酒味都變得辛辣，暈眩感重擊著我的頭腦，而我不動聲息地放下杯子，只盯著狡噛手上紙煙的那一點火光。狡噛沒再接我的話，而是再吸一口煙，長吁出的煙霧在我倆之間飄蕩，像是一句句未講完的話——或是說那些沒能說出口的話化作薄紗般的一縷輕煙，想要蒙上我的雙耳雙眼。

過了這麼多年，就算是愚鈍如我，也不可能不知道他在想著什麼。要是他像以往般單刀直入、直接講出來的話，我也就能馬上拒絕，斷了這個念想。可是，他一直不說的話，就連原本做好決心的我也不禁猶豫、假想著那不應有的未來願景。真不知道應惱我軟弱還是惱他狡猾。

不應如此。我隻手拉開衣領，慢慢沉浸在這種恍惚中。保持一個合適又不會傷害到彼此的距離，就不用再害怕失去些什麼了，那才是明智之舉。狡噛似是看破我的迷茫，於是撫上我的臉龐、把旁邊的髮絲都別到我的耳後，舉止中顯得親密又曖昧，唇舌之間糾纏不清——一個帶著罪惡氣息的吻。尼古丁和酒精，哪一樣都是二十二世紀的人類再也不需要的有害物質，那種放蕩又毒性的味道為何事到如今仍讓我有所留戀？狡噛必定是嘗到我嘴裏的甘苦酒味吧。他像是要安撫我般將手放在我的膝上，又遊走到大腿處，不輕不重地揉捏一把。

肢體交纏，耳鬢廝磨，每每在這個時候，再說點什麼就顯得多餘了。

＊＊＊ 

那是好比陷溺在水底的體驗。

他的手掌抵我的頸後，那些槍繭粗糙、在動作中摩挲著肌膚，帶出了一種宛如火燒似的顫抖。這張床對兩個成年男性來說還是過於狹小了，我也就無處可逃，把身體都敝開來，任由伏在我身上的這個人領我往更深的水下潛。

我的左手抵在狡噛胸前，不知道是想要維持一個拒絕的距離，還是想要再靠近點、感受他的體溫。他輕輕巧巧地拉過我的左手，那隻冰冷的、鋼質的手腕，此刻也被情熱染上了幾分生的溫度。狡噛握起那隻義手，又扣住了五指，緩緩地、緩緩地把皮質的手套拉下來，裏面的那些銅皮鐵骨就這樣暴露了出來——房中很暗，只得個模糊的輪廓，但我相信他也一定看見了。理應我是什麼感受不到的，此刻早已不复存在的感官卻從死中復甦，幾乎使我生疼。

一直按他的步伐走讓我有點不快，於是，我勾過他的脖頸，手指深深穿插在他的黑髮中——並不是什麼柔順的觸感，但不妨礙我稍稍使勁，吻上那片唇，反覆磨蹭，是他戒不掉的煙味，是讓我上癮的煙味。

一個綿長的唇舌交纏。像是含著一口煙，用舌尖把它挑起送到對方嘴中，蔓延開來的不盡是尼古丁的氣息，更多的是一種說不明道不白的澀味，隨著我倆的動作及上升的溫度，又牽出了細碎的銀絲，黏黏搭搭的。我搭在狡噛身上的手感受到那些肌肉動作起伏，出奇的柔軟，讓我的手都陷進去那般柔軟。肩膀、胸膛、肋部、腹部，那些縱橫交錯著的傷疤刻畫在這具飽歷風霜的軀體上。頸側是一處已經癒合許久的疤痕。在失血中無法言語、暈眩倒地時，他在想著些什麼？我的手最終貼上了靠近他心房上的一處槍傷。是致命傷嗎？幾近奪去了這個人的性命，他卻最終活了下來、就連如此深的傷也無法抽出他的靈魂。那心跳此刻就在我手中，一下一下的，噗通、噗通，逐漸與我的脈搏化為一個整體。

手扣著肩膀，腿纏住腰窩，胯貼上臀部，既短暫又漫長。那不疼痛，他曾有比這更粗暴的動作，幾近要把我剖開來——此時我感受到的是一種被填滿的感覺，快感熟悉又強烈，透過互相磨蹭的肌膚加幅著。我迷離地望著一滴汗水從狡噛的頰側滑過下頜，滾燙的落在我的鎖骨上。我口中漏出了幾聲黏連的低吟，他又像是要接著那些不成話語的音節般吻了我——將一啖氧氣渡給正在深水中幾乎要窒息的我。

浪潮既退，只餘我與狡噛二人被海浪遺下，赤條條躺在灘上。

他側臥著，手指一下一下的梳過我的髮間。而我則是伸出手，把眼前的軀體抱得更緊。在黑暗中感受著彼此的鼓動漸趨平緩，一個適合入眠的節拍。我聽見他說了什麼，不是問句，更像是一個許諾，這於我們而言如同透過煙霞所見的鏡中假象，說不定哪天就會被一個蓋頭的大浪打碎，隨著生活的波濤洶湧變得支離破碎。

我曾想過，既然我已經習慣了自己一個人生活了，只要一直孤獨著就好——但，就算怎麼否認，把心底裏傳出的聲音隔絕開來，我的身體以及靈魂也只認定了那麼的一個人。我終究是學不會妥協，那就乾脆放開那些與我再也無緣的理性，憑藉我最原始的直覺、最深層的欲望過活罷。

於是，我微不可察的點了點頭。

他也沒再說什麼，曲起脖頸親吻我的髮頂。

＊＊＊ 

柔和的琥珀色折射出來，一種暖洋洋的感覺充斥著整個空間，非常美麗。

親友的歡聲笑語、美食的香氣，夾雜著那若有若無的煙草味。

這是我想要的一切嗎？我不知道。但我明白，這一切，要是沒了身邊這個人就毫無意義。

他轉過頭來，眉眼透露出放鬆、柔和的笑意，我許多年沒見過這樣的表情了。

房間鄰海，但我此刻見不到外頭的海，只得眼前這片蔚藍曚曨又讓我無法自拔的深邃之海。


End file.
